Squall's First Time
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: REPOSTED! You guys didn't think I would, did you? Well, here it is! Chapter Two is up!
1. The Kiss

**Squall's First Time**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy I- XIII own nothing but the plot!

**Warnings:** Some sexual content, mild jokes and limes.

I brought it back! There's no WAY I'm gonna give up on this! I didn't even get to the good stuff so f!£& the board of directors! The lemon WILL run this time!

Squall IS a virgin in this fic. Wait, he was in the game as far as we know. Rinoa, however, probably isn't due to her previous relationship with Seifer. Oh what the hell, I'll make him so, **purely** for my own intentions. Pun intended.

**The Kiss**

Squall stood on Balamb Garden's balcony next to the raven-haired girl who had enticed his dreams since Ultimecia's defeat. She was clad in her blue and black outfit and he was wearing his normal getup. She was staring at the sky in quiet awe, looking at the masses of stars surrounding the bright yellow orb above the floating Garden.

Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the sky, captivating the teenagers' gaze briefly. Rinoa turned around to face him and smiled, raising her index finger in the same manner she had at the SeeD Inauguration Ball where they had first met. Squall's eyes crinkled into a smile. He reached out towards her and grasped onto her hand and pulled her towards him, capturing her into a deep kiss. His first kiss. In his wildest dreams he had never thought it would have been like this. He moved his lips in rhythm to hers. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and began massaging it against his. He responded slowly but passionately. Suddenly, he felt the need to stop this embrace. He wanted to know if he was any good. He felt slightly uncomfortable as their lips parted. Did she enjoy it? She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Why did you stop, Squall? Am I that bad?" she whispered quietly. Squall placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face towards him.

"The question is: am I that bad? I don't know what to do." He responded. She grinned faintly.

"Was that your first kiss, Squall?"

He nodded slowly, his face turning beet-red. She chuckled slightly.

"No need to worry, you're not that bad. Practice makes perfect, right?"

She leaned up towards him to lure him into another kiss. He graciously accepted her invitation, locking his lips with hers once again.


	2. Seduction

**Squall's First Time**

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing but the plot! Well, maybe not the WHOLE plot. The bits after the balcony kiss are my own works but, that's about it.

**Contents:** Sex, sex and um…more sex!

Squall IS a virgin in this fic. Wait, he was in the game as far as we know. Rinoa, however, probably isn't due to her previous relationship with Seifer. Oh what the hell, I'll make him so, **purely** for my own intentions. Pun intended. Well, here's chapter two! Enjoy everyone!

**Seduction**

Squall was losing himself in the kiss that wouldn't end. His arms were exploring her back, as hers were to his. His hands grasped her ass and she stopped abruptly.

"Rinoa, I'm… I'm… I'm sorry!" he stammered, expecting her to storm off, slap him, or worse, enter her Angel Wing limit beak on him! Instead she looked up at him, her face flushed. She smiled as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his head properly.

"Squall… don't be sorry," she whispered into his ear, then grasped his ass as payback. Squall was stunned. He was NOT expecting THIS!

"Rin-" he was cut off by her mouth on his again. She kissed him softly, her hands still on his ass.

_God, he has a nice ass! Very firm, I might add!_ She said to herself.

Squall didn't know what to do now. He had touched her bum, and now SHE was holding onto HIS! Was he allowed to put his hands there again?

_Or will she allow me to go further…? No! Stop it, Squall! Don't start thinking like that; you'll be like Irvine if you do!_

As if she could read his mind, Rinoa guided one of his immobile hands towards her front. Squall gasped as he felt her soft, supple left breast beneath his quivering gloved hand. It felt so good in his hand, and yet he thought things were going too quickly. But he didn't want to let go.

"Squall, you're not Irvine. You're you, and you can think however you want. I don't mind but I'd rather you said something. All I can see is shock in your eyes. Don't be afraid. It's only me."

_If it's only her, then why am I so reluctant? Why do I feel like I don't want this to go further? Is she playing tricks with my mind and my heart? Does she know what I am thinking this very minute?_

She looked up at him in shock. He panicked.

"Are you using your sorceress powers to read my mind?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes, but you're face says it all anyway. I can hear what your heart wants, and what your head is saying. You don't want to do this." She stated. She removed him from her arms and began walking away.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Squall had stopped her from going anywhere.

"Yes?" She asked weakly as she turned around to face those sombre grey eyes.

"Rin, I'm an idiot, and I know it. Please, don't walk away. I'm sorry." He begged. She smiled coyly.

"Ok. I forgive you. But only 'cos you're my knight." She winked at him. He blinked in surprise. She cuddled back up to him and leaned her head to his. He was expecting another kissing fit, but what happened was more intriguing.

"Do you want me?" she whispered seductively into his ear. He gasped in shock.

"N-now? After what you heard in my head? A-are you sure?" His voice had become shaky.

"Yes, I do." She pulled him closer to her and pressed her body so close; Squall could feel her nipples hard against his chest through their shirts. He felt himself rising to the occasion.

_Shit! Not now! Anytime but now! _He screamed inwardly. Rinoa smirked. She slyly moved her hand towards his crotch from his ass. His reflexes were quick. He grabbed her hand. She looked up at him.

"Um… Rin? Privacy?" He hinted towards Selphie with her camera not far away. She nodded in agreement. They then resumed their kiss.

"Still not big on public displays?" she teased breathlessly after a few minutes.

"I am, but this is too much of one for me. I'm a bit nervous."

"Me too. I've never gone as far as we're going to go."

_Huh? What does she mean? I thought her and Seifer… NO! Don't think about Seifer! Eeew!_

"What about Seifer? I thought you two…?"

"He may say so, but I kinda deflated his ego." She stifled a giggle. Squall looked confused.

"Huh? I don't follow what you're saying Rin,"

"I told him he was too small. And that he possibly couldn't give me what I wanted with it." She laughed out loud. Squall grimaced.

"Way to shoot down a man's horse, Rin. Ouch!" Suddenly he felt kinda sorry for the arrogant blonde.

"Yeah, I was cruel back then. I won't say anything about you. Promise." She smirked sweetly.

"Phew! That took a load off my chest!" Squall said as he felt this weight come off him he could now breathe easy, knowing she wouldn't make fun of his, uh, member.

"Any expectations of me, Squall?" Rinoa suddenly asked him, catching him off guard.

"Expectations? Uh nope. Do you have any of me?" he asked nervously.

"I don't need any. I love you just the way you are." She murmured into his chest, listening to his beating heart.

"You… love… me?" he said slowly

"Um… yes? Do you love me?" she asked shyly as she looked into his cloudy grey eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, tongue and all. It lasted a good ten minutes before they broke away.

"Does… that…answer…your…question?" he asked. He was out of breath from the kiss, so his breathing was limited as he spoke.

"Yes. It does." She replied.

"Come to my room, after curfew," he muttered in-between breaths. "I promise you can do whatever you like in there."

"I'll look forward to it," were her last words before she left his needing arms.

"Me too." He whispered as she walked through the throng of students on the dance floor.

Squall waited for her to leave his sight before he checked his watch. 11:47pm.

_Only thirteen minutes before I can hold you in my arms again. _He promised.

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The best is yet to come. Please review and I'll have the next chapter as soon as possible. Rinny Leonheart.


End file.
